


Avoiding The Shovel Talk

by momma_66



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comment Fic, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momma_66/pseuds/momma_66
Summary: Fluffy drabble written for comment fic"Y'know it'd be easier if we just told everyone we're already a couple," Sam hadn't stopped grinning.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic, Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2021





	Avoiding The Shovel Talk

**Author's Note:**

> [MCU, Sam Wilson/Bucky Barnes, going undercover as a couple](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1177148.html?thread=117311804#t117311804)
> 
> My muse ran off and wrote this while I wasn't looking, so it deviated from the prompt lol

"Y'know it'd be easier if we just told everyone we're already a couple," Sam hadn't stopped grinning. Everyone was sharing the same brain cell if no one had it figured out yet.

Bucky shook his head vehemently, "No way, not yet." It wasn't a hardship to agree to an undercover mission with his actual partner. He just hoped they didn't blow their own cover. 

Sam laughed, Bucky's theatrics never got old. "My feelings would be hurt if I wasn't already such a bastard, you know that."

"Awe, babe, don't be like that," Bucky groaned. It was their mutual best friend he was afraid of.

"Mhmm," Sam's smirk only grew. 

"C'mon, ya know Stevie. He's gonna give us some weird double shovel talk. I just ain't ready." They had had this conversation a few times in the months they had been together.

"He isn't ready," Sam mocked.

"Keep it up, doll, I'll show you what," Bucky crowded Sam against the wall. 

Sam smirked, "at least the chemistry is believable," he hooked his fingers in Bucky's belt loops and pulled him closer.

Bucky smirked, "oh yeah, no worries there," he leaned against Sam, enticing a moan out of him.

Sam grinned, ghosting a kiss over Bucky's lips, "c'mon let's save it for the mission." 

Bucky groaned, "We're so screwed."

Sam was still laughing when they rejoined the team.


End file.
